Never Be the Same
by Makkenna
Summary: Of course the first guy that shows any interest in me in years would end up being a super villain that tried to rule my planet and it's people as a benevolent God. It's just my luck. Loki/OC.
1. Prologue - One

**Prologue**

 _He stared at me, vivid green eyes looking at me with a hint of worry and concern. "Jayme..."' his musical voice spoke my name in a way that not even a day ago would have driven me crazy. I cringed visibly, the hand he had outstretched towards me drawing back to his side. I stared at his hand, a hand who's touch not only made me feel safe and loved but also was covered in the blood of so many people on my planet. "I would never hurt you..." he spoke with a silver tongue, even though I knew I shouldn't believe him, I wanted to because he spoke with such a convincing charm. "Jayme..." he repeated, "please..." I finally met his gaze again, seeing now that his eyes held a pain I had never seen before as if there was more to it than just my resistance to speak to him. I wanted so badly to go comfort him but I couldn't. He was a murderer. He was dangerous. He wasn't the man I knew._  
 _  
He took a step toward me, reaching his hand out again, I immediately leaned away and I finally spoke in a tone harsh enough to let him know how serious I was, saying his actual name more as curse . "Get away from me, Loki."  
_  
 **0o0o0**

 **Chapter 1**

My job as a waitress wasn't ever fun. I got covered in food daily, shitty tips from every table, and rude customers that I had to smile at and be polite to while I felt nothing but anger behind the nice facade. Every day was the same. The routine of the shifts I had to work every morning 5 days a week made me crazy. Every day when I went in I'd pray to whoever would listen that I needed something to break up the monotony but nothing ever came. 8 hours of fake smiles, tired feet, and nothing to show for it. Safe to say I was miserable and unhappy. As unhappy as my job made me, I didn't quit because jobs are hard to get and I knew deep down it was more than the dull job of serving breakfast and lunch to the same set of people in my small town.

I pulled up to the cafe I worked at, glancing down at the clock on my car's radio to see it was 5:55 am. I sighed, took my final sip of coffee from my travel mug and grabbed my bag to head inside. Nancy, my fellow waitress greeted me with a friendly smile and I returned it, even though it was hard and I was still half asleep. I always tried to be nice to Nancy even when I was in a bad mood. She was an older lady that had worked as a waitress and cook here at the Cafe since it opened 30 years ago. Everyone loved her, which I understood, but I didn't understand how you could stay at a place like this for so long and have the same boring life for 30 plus years and still be so happy. I almost envied her.I wished I could be so content living like this forever, but I couldn't. I dreamed of travelling, moving away, meeting new people, and doing amazing and adventurous things. That may never happen but it doesn't mean my desires didn't fade.

I put my bag down on the table in the break room and pulled my apron out. I tied it loosely around my waist and stuck my ticket book in the pocket. I closed my eyes, attempting to mentally prepare myself for the long, busy Saturday morning ahead of me. My first table wanted six of our supreme breakfast platters. My second wanted only coffee, but demanded I keep it full for the duration of their time there so it would never be cold. My third wanted an omelet with extra meat that we usually didn't even serve in omelets which caused an argument when I kindly explained to him that an omelet wouldn't hold up with bacon, two kinds of sausage, ham and canadian bacon in it at once along with the peppers and cheese we also add. My fourth table, however, made me forget all the bad customers that started my day. It made me forget that it was only 10:30 and I had a long shift ahead of me. It made me forget it all.

The table was two men. Both astonishingly handsome. Almost perfect looking hat something didn't look natural about them... The first had short dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He was very muscular and you could tell it even under his loose hoodie. He had baby blue eyes that almost twinkled and a smile that lit up the whole building. It was the other man that really made me look twice, though. He had raven black hair, slicked back behind his ears. He was pale and clean shaven with sharp features and piercing green eyes. He was not buff like the other man. He was slender, his black button up fit him well and you could see his thin yet toned frame underneath. He was looking at the other man, on his face, a smile a sly, mischievous smirk. Something about him was so intriguing and captivating. I couldn't explain it. The two men were polar opposites but something told me they were very close despite differences.

"Hey, what can I get for you guys today?" I greeted, the first genuine smile I had all day, across my face, my attention mainly on the black haired man. I couldn't explain why I was in such a good mood now because of him. It was like I was under a spell…

"Two supreme breakfast platters." The blonde man spoke first in a thick Australian sounding accent. "And then whatever my brother would like!"

"You know those platters never get finished and you want two...for just yourself?" I questioned, wondering how in the hell this guy (as big as he was) would finish that alone.

"I am no mere mortal, Miss." He said, flashing me a wide, toothy smile.

I pulled out my pen and pad and wrote it down. "And you, Sir?" I asked, now having an excuse to really look at this other guy.

"A coffee, please. Plain." HIs voice wa also heavily accented and it was so smooth and beautiful that it reminded me of music. I had to hear him speak again.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of smaller orders than the platters if you're not that hungry."

"I am alright. Coffee is fine." He made eye contact with me this time and it was like I was thrown into a black hole. I couldn't tell if meeting his gaze was good or bad which made him even more mysterious.

I nodded. "Okay. Just give our cook some extra time on the two platters. I'll bring your coffees out in a sec." I gave them a smile and headed back towards the kitchen, the fog lifting once i was out of sight of them. "Nancy, I need 2 more of the platters." I walked away when she nodded, collecting myself as I grabbed two coffee mugs and the pot of coffee to take back to them. I took some deep breaths and headed back out, the fog coming back over me as I approached the table, looked at them and poured the coffee. "Should be fifteen minutes on the platters, Sir."

He only nodded, flashing me another perfect smile. I glanced at the other man one more time, silently wondering what his name was.

I turned to leave but as soon as my back was turned, i felt a slender hand glide around my wrist. I turned sharply, this catching me off guard. It was the black haired man, his fingers cold on my wrist but his gaze was shockingly warm, almost resembling the other man for once. "My name is Luke." My eyes grew wide, my heart picking up. _How did he know…?_ "What is yours?"

"J-Jayme." I stuttered.

He smiled, not a smirk like he wore earlier. "It suits you." I immediately forgot my initial attraction and interest. It was replaced now with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I smiled and nodded, escaping him and their table immediately to get back to the kitchen. _How did he know what I thought?_ Coincidence or not, it gave me an uneasy feeling. Something was off about both of them but mainly him.

I got Nancy to take the platters out and I took her place as cook until they left. I looked through the small window in the kitchen and saw them get up and leave. Nancy came in at the same time with their dishes and sat them in the sink. She pulled something from her apron and handed it to me. "That dark haired fella said to give tip to you. He must've like you." She said with a slight laugh. I looked down at what she gave me.

It was a one hundred dollar bill.

 **Just a starter to a new story. I don't know how my uploading schedule will be if I decide to continue because of college and stuff. I say If i decide to because I probably won't make this a priority new story unless you guys let me know you want more so let me know if you liked it!**

 **-Kenna**


	2. Two

"It is weird walking through the streets among them without being recognized." Thor's comment broke Loki from his trance. He had been daydreaming the whole walk and the silence (which was very rare with Thor) was peaceful and relaxing.

"My spells are flawless. We are completely disguised from the humans. It is nice to not be bombarded with females desiring photographs with you and people threatening to kill me…" Loki trailed off, eyes wandering to another group of humans chatting. "So silly how they think they have the right to threaten me…"

"Now, Brother, we've talked about this. They aren't beneath you. If you are going to attempt to gain trust and become more accepting of humanity then you must change your outlook on the mortals." Thor stated, immediately reminding Loki of their mother. Thor didn't allow him to reply as his gaze found a small diner near where they were walking. "Finally, a place to find sustenance. We must eat, Loki and this is fine place it seems. You must try Midgardian food. It is delicious!" Loki let out a long sigh and followed his brother in a less eager manner. The small restaurant was filled with humans, talking with their mouths full and the smell of grease was in the air. Loki cringed. He already did not have high hopes about the food.

"Thor, this place reeks of cooked fat and sweaty midgardians. Must we eat here?" Loki mumbled, doing his best to make his way to a table without touching anyone or anything. His brother, on the other hand was clapping humans on their shoulders and speaking to everyone they passed. Loki despised touching humans after seeing the filthy beggars on the street near this area. You also never knew where a human had been. The thought of digesting food prepared by one made his stomach churn. He mentally corrected himself. He was trying to become better and and thinking these things only made things worse. He would have to eat here and give it a chance. They found a small sitting area in the middle of groups of rowdy men, all whom were talking about work or drinking later that night. Thor seemed excitable about the humans around him in between looking at the menu already on the table but Loki only decided on something random on the menu so he'd have more time to observe, trying to understand. He overheard one man speaking about a "hot waitress" whom he'd love to "have a night with." Loki scoffed but understood. He himself was always a huge flirt. Maybe he could win the waitresses' attention and make the men jealous…

His eyes darted to a door behind a cash register where he saw a small girl. Her hair a strawberry blonde color that fell to her mid-back, hazel-green eyes, pale skin with a face darted with freckles and she wore the same uniform as the cashier. He assumed she must be the waitress the men were talking about. They were in a small town in the southern part of America. Everyone here was plain and all looked the same. Loki thought all humans looked the same anyway but especially everyone here. She, however, stood out. She seemed unhappy and mild mannered while everyone else he had encountered seemed to have a hospitable and friendly attitude. They almost seemed to enjoy the everyday life of small town monotony. She seemed different in attitude. Loki found himself comparing himself to her with his life in Asgard before he betrayed them. She seemed to need some uplifting and some break from the boring so loki decided that he'd deliver. Her sullen face fell, however as she glanced to their table. Loki immediately rolled his eyes. "She must be eyeing Thor as they all do.." He muttered head leaning on his hand. However, when he glanced up, she was looking at him, her gaze glancing at Thor but mainly on him…

Her dazed expression remained as she walked over to them to greet them. Loki smirked. Here we go…

"Hey, what can I get for you guys today?" She asked, smiling widely. Thor spoke first, ordering an insane amount of food as usual. The girl looked bewildered. "You know those platters never get finished and you want two… just for yourself?"

"I am no mere mortal, Miss." Loki could feel the arrogance radiating off of his brother.

"And you, Sir?" Her voice faltered this time. Loki could feel the nervousness she felt talking to him. He could practically see her intrigue.

"A coffee ." He spoke, making his voice as smooth as possible.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of smaller orders than the platters if you're not that hungry." She replied, distracted.

"I am alright. Coffee is fine." Loki looked up this time, making sure to make his eyes meet hers.

She glanced away, her pale skin turning a deep red on her cheeks. "Okay. Just give our cooks some extra time on the two platters. I'll bring your coffees out in a sec." She gave Loki and Thor a quick smile and hurried away. Loki grinned in satisfaction. Oh how he loved to get to humans.

"Leave that girl alone. She is only doing her job and she has enough to deal with without your games, Loki." Thor chastised.

"She interests me, Brother. What can I say?"

She appeared again, this time rushing with two white mugs of coffee. "Should be fifteen minutes on the platters, Sir." and she was turning to leave again. Loki, stood up, his inhuman speed let him glide a hand around her wrist to stop her. Had someone told him ten minutes ago he'd have willingly touched a human he'd have never believed you but he had to. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to talk to wanted to know her name.

"My name is Luke." He said, coming up with something on the spot. She didn't need to know who he eyes were wide, that blush appearing in her cheeks again. "What is yours?"

"J- Jayme." She stuttered, eyes not blinking or looking away from his eyes.

Loki smirked, liking the name even if it was plain. "It suits you." She didn't reply, only nodded and twisted her way away from him to go back through the door. Loki was almost… disappointed but he hid it well and sat down at his seat, absentmindedly sipping his coffee as he waited on her to return. She never did. Another older waitress delivered Thor's food and tended to them the rest of their stay.

"You have scared her, Loki." Thor said, mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"I did not." He said defensively, unsure really if he actually had or not. He wanted to make it right, though. When their new waitress came out the last time to collect their dishes and get the payment for their meal, loki stopped her. He pulled a crisp hundred dollar bill from his shirt pocket. "Can you give this to Jayme as a tip? I believe I may have upset her and I wanted to make it right." She nodded and took it with her back through the door.

For the rest of the day, Loki pondered about why he cared if he'd upset her and why he felt like he had to mess with her in the first place. She was just a human.

 **Short, I know but it's Loki's intro chapter and his side of what you read last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I really am glad you guys like this and I'm trying to make myself write every day so I can update a bit faster in the future. Please leave a review?**


End file.
